Moonlight Mischief
by Jennifer Kay
Summary: Its the sixth year at Hogwarts for Remus Lupin and the other Maurderers. A plan is generated and action is taken at night. What is the plan? Read and find out!


It would be two more days until the next full moon and he was already able to feel its effects. He felt tired and achy as if he bones and joints were anticipating the shifting changes that would occur. The thoughts of growing fur again made his flesh itch. His mind drifted away from the History of Magic lesson. He began craving raw meat. Mouth watering, he imagined the metallic taste of blood on his tongue and the slimy feeling of the meat sliding down his throat. His stomach growled. 

Remus John Lupin was a werewolf. He had been since he was a young boy. It was something that he never told anyone. Not even his closest friends but they found out. It was then that he knew what true friends were. In their second year, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew some how became aware of Remus' aliment. They had begun to wonder where their best friend would disappear to some nights, and return in far worse shape then he had left. Putting two and two together, his three friends quickly came to the conclusion that Remus was in deed a werewolf. Rather then turning their back on their friend, they decided to learn the art transfiguring the human body to that of an animals or for a better and much sorter term, an Animagi. Each became a different animal. Sirius was a fitting large shaggy black dog, James became a stag, and Peter, a rat. The transformations became less lonely as soon as the three mastered the complex spells of becoming an animal. He was also less dangerous and his mind less wolf like. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke in the ribs. "Oi! Moony!"

"Ow!" Remus rubbed is throbbing side. "Padfoot! What the hell was that for?!"

Sirius grinned at him. "Sorry about that, mate. I tried to get your attention before but your head was up your ass or something." He held up a pen. "You might want to get your shirt cleaned. Looks like you got some of Snivellus' grease on you and you don't want people to talk do you? They'll think you're having a fling with the git."

"Try something else next time. I'm not a fucking pin cushion. What do you want then?"

Padfoot turned around his seat. "Prongs came up with a brilliant idea but I can't tell you what it is yet."

"Then why the hell did you poke me if you can't tell me anything? I swear, I don't know how you lived this long. I'm surprised Snape didn't kill you lot last year." Remus winced as a pain ran up his back. 

"Like you weren't entertained that day. Hell, he was just calling for it. Acting all high and mighty because he knew get got a perfect on Potion OWL. Not to mention, he's a Slytherin and needed to be put in his place. Just be glad it was James that did it and not me."

"It still was really stupid of Prongs. Didn't even get him a date with Lily now did it? She probably doesn't want anything to do with him. I say he should start looking for someone else."

"Oh blow it out your ass. She's crazy for me," interjected the voice of James Potter. He ran is hands through his hair, making it untidy. It was a habit of his. He thought the wind swept look made him look irresistible. He claimed it was the look of a person that just got off a broom. Typical male Quidditch player.

"She would have to be crazy to like you. Look at you! Four eyed, homely looking geek!" Sirius always made a point in giving James a hard time about Lily Evans, James' long time crush. "Don't you know that girls go after this look?" He ran his fingers through his long black hair.

"Really?" James appeared interested at this point. "Well, if they like that, the must have something wrong with them. Come one! You look like woman, Black!"

"Bah, you're just jealous that Lilly talked to me yesterday and totally ignored you!"

"You stepped on her robes! She told you to get the hell off!"

"Prongs, just take the hint. She doesn't like you. She won't like you now, she won't like you later, she won't like you ever!" Sirius remained calm and collected while James looked like he was ready to bust a cap on Sirius' head.

"I bet you one hundred galleons that she does like me AND I'll get her to go with me to the cruddy old sixth year's dance!"

All Padfoot did was smirk. "Alright. In addition, the looser has to put on a pink frilly dress and ask out a person of the winner's choice to the ball." He held out his hand. Looking suspiciously at it, James slowly took it and they shook on it. "And Jamesy, one more thing..."

This continued for the rest of the class. Old Binns was so absorbed in his lecture to even give a care or notice. Soon, Remus' mind wondered back to where it began. His wolf half seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as the years went by. He suddenly had the urge to rip off all his clothes and take off running through the forest. To hung prey. So smell the fear upon his poor victim before tearing into its belly with his teeth, spilling the entrails over his chin and chest. The warm blood running down his legs. 

The bell put a stop to such thoughts. It nearly scared him to realize how violent the images were becoming. What would they be like when he was older? Would he actually resort to such primitive means?

He gathered his things and left the classroom. History of Magic was the last class of the day meaning dinner had finally come and Remus could feed his talkative stomach. He met up with his three best friends and they took their usual spot and the end of the Gryffindor table. As if someone knew about his up coming transformation, the meal was steak and potatoes. Remus looked up at the teachers table only to see Professor Dumbledore winking back at him. With a grin of thanks, he set his sights back to his plate. "Rare. Very VERY rare!" 


End file.
